In conventional toggle mechanisms, the force applied through the toggles approaches maximum as the toggles are moved toward the line of force application, and the force applied through the toggles becomes maximum when the toggle reaches the force application direction. The force is therefore at or near maximum only when the toggle is at or near the force application direction. When the toggles are at larger angles to the force application direction, the force applied through the toggles is less than maximum depending upon the magnitude of the angle. This invention provides toggle systems wherein the force applied through the toggles may be maintained at or near maximum over greater angles of toggle movement.
According to the invention, toggle systems are provided which may either maintain maximum or near maximum toggle force application over extended angles of toggle movement, or which may in step wise fashion increase toggle force magnitude from a lower value to a higher value. Plural toggle engagements are provided which serially in turn provide maximum toggle force application, whereby the maximum toggle force is maintained over larger ranges of toggle movement. The engagements step wisely elongate the effective length of the toggle to derive the force maintenance or force increase.
A principal object of the invention is to provide toggle systems wherein the force applied through the toggles is maintained or increased over larger angles of toggle movement. Another object of the invention is to provide such toggle systems wherein the toggle position is maintained at or near the force application direction over increased angles of toggle movement. Still another object of the invention is to provide such toggle systems which are simple, economical, yet dependable.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will appear from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments, reference being made to the accompanying drawings.